Solgryn
Solgryn Солгрин (англ. Solgryn) - это бренд датской овсянки. Он появляется в игре I Wanna Be The Boshy как финальный босс мира 11 (Последнего пути). Вступление После падения через разрушенный пол в портал, вас отправит на арену с платформой посередине и горящим на заднем фоне огне. Через три секунды с нижней части экрана под торжественную музыку начнёт медленно появляться Солгрин. Когда он почти достигнет верхней части экрана, он резко взлетит и экран на секунду потухнет, и снова осветится, но Солгрин уже будет стоять в крайней правой части экрана. После этого Солгрин приступит к атаке. Методы Атаки Сначала Солгрин будет стрелять тремя голубыми шарами, медленно движущимися в вашу сторону, потом он развернётся и повторит атаку. Далее он стрельнет уже двумя: по одному с каждой стороны. После этого он сразу обрушит с потолка три сферы, которые при контакте с полом будут ненадолго создавать "лазерную стену". Третья сфера запустится с небольшой задержкой. Потом он стрельнет одной маленькой зелёной сферой, от которой увернуться не составит большого труда. Дальше вас попытается съесть гигантский угорь, говорящий "Амнямнямнямнямням!" ("Omnomnomnomnom!"). После него Солгрин будет стрелять в случайном направлении большим количеством зелёных сфер в радиусе полукруга, а потом уже кругами. Далее он откроет у себя отверстие, откуда будет сыпать в Вас зёрна овсянки, постреливая периодически зелёными сферами. Каждое зерно по разу отскочит от платформы. Далее Солгрин запустит Супер-Соника, который будет стараться удариться об Вас, уворачивайтесь. Во время этого Солгрин пустит два больших голубых шара по краям платформы и сделает короткий полукруговой залп своими сферами, дабы усложнить ситуацию. Потом Солгрин будет телепортироваться в случайные места на карте и при появлении будет стрелять сферами по кругу, это повторится семь раз. Если Вы преодолели предыдущие атаки, то Солгрин телепортируется в нижний правый угол и начнёт стрелять в Вас большим количеством сфер, двигающимися параллельно друг другу по зигзагу. Наверное, эта атака даёт игроку немного времени передохнуть, так как она лёгкая, и будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока игрок не снимет все жизни Солгрину. Если Вам это удалось, то Солгрин и музыка остановятся, первый начнёт взрываться, а экран будет мигать белым. Враг с рёвом улетит на верхний экран, и сверху начнут падать камни в виде шипов, по которым нужно следовать за Солгрином. Если Вы не успели на них запрыгнуть, то платформа, на которой Вы стояли, упадёт вместе с Вами. Вторая часть боя будет происходить на уровне неба, с тремя платформами, расположенными друг над другом. Солгрин восстановит себе почти половину жизней и с рёвом стрельнет в Вас красным лазером, увернитесь, подсчитав момент. Потом он активирует силовое поле, которое не будет давать Солгрину получить урон от Ваших пуль. Как же победить? С помощью зелёных колец! Они будут стараться попасть в Вас, но нужно направлять их так, чтоб они попали по Солгрину. Каждое кольцо будет немного уменьшать размер его силового поля. Но если Вам не хватило их, Солгрин сделает атаку волнами из двух рядов зелёных сфер, после которой кольца появятся заново. Если Вы убрали его силовое поле, он начнёт снова взрываться, и ,заревев, подлетит ещё на один экран выше. Догоните его, взобравшись по камням в форме сталактитов, падающим сверху. Третья часть боя будет происходить на арене с пятью платформами и будет заключаться в том, что Солгрин, сделав небольшой двойной залп из зелёных сфер, начнёт призывать боссов, с которыми Вы встречались ранее в игре. Сначала будет атаковать Рю, который, сделав торнадо-спин, стрельнет с потолка несколькими "хадукинами" и кинет в Вас машину. Дальше Китти выстрелит в Вас синим лазером, а за ней пойдут Марио, прыгая по платформам, и Биолланте, пытающаяся Вас съесть, говоря при этом "Амнямнямнямням!". Увернуться от неё можно, вовремя спрыгнув с крайней платформы. Восклицательный знак сообщит о начале её атаки, ну а Марио развернётся и убежит влево за экран. Дальше Лю Кан сделает атаку-велосипед, но у края его убьёт Шанг-Цунг, и Лю взорвётся кровью, которая убивает игрока. Сверху появится Missingno, и текст скажет "Миссингно использует водяной напор" ("Missingno used Hydropump"), и из пола начнут появляться поочерёдно пять фонтанов воды, которые и помогут увернуться от Ear Rape Spider'а, который атакует Вас два раза. Потом на пятую платформу приземлится Бомбмэн, и будет кидать в Вас бомбы, которые при взрыве будут распадаться на две бомбы. Последние не распадаются. Бомбмэн плавно улетит вверх, откуда вылетит Супер-Соник, но гораздо больше обычного, и будет пытаться врезаться в Вас, сказав при этом "Соником звать, со скоростью люблю играть" ("Sonic the name, speed my game"), но гораздо ниже. Четвёртая часть боя начнётся с того, как Солгрин снова появится в своей исходной позиции и ,заревев, запустит в игрока огромный розовый шар, окружённый маленькими синими. Его нужно уничтожить, стреляя по нему из корабля, который Вы получите. Не пытайтесь увернуться, он будет подстраиваться под Ваше положение. Потом Солгрин стрельнет небольшим количеством сфер, движущихся змейкой, а далее начнёт случайно призывать те же сферы в большом количестве два раза. Места, где они будут появляться, будут подсвечиваться. Ну а под конец Солгрин будет как будто строить уровни из своих сфер, и пока Вы его не убьёте, он не прекратит этого делать. Победили? Вы молодец! А Солгрин начнёт взрываться, закричав при этом "НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!"("NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"). Потом он появится в центре экрана (платформы и игрок исчезнут) и начнёт сильно взрываться, пока не исчезнет. Небо станет голубым, и появится двойная радуга. Текст песни из титров *Вступление синтезатора* Куплет 1: Congratulations. You beat the game. This ain't your average side scrolling pain. Solgryn, the maker of the game, completely and utterly is the one to blame. Вступление в припеву 1: And how the hell did you make it this far? While Sonic tried to rape you, Ryu threw some cars. How the hell did you strike Mega Man down, down, down? Припев 1: Call yourself the Boshy now, cause no one else can take your crown. Call yourself the Boshy now. *Соло синтезатора* Куплет 2: Ear Rape Spider, he's lurking round. He'll Break your ear drum, you can't mute the sound. Unnecessary shaking screen. Solgryn why'd you be so mean? Вступление к припеву 2: And how the hell did you make it this far? While Sonic tried to rape you, Ryu threw some cars. How the hell did you strike Mega Man down, down, down? Припев 2: Call yourself the Boshy now, cause no one else can take your crown. Call yourself the Boshy now. Финал: All the attacks are dodge-able. This may seem impossible, but you made it to the end. Don't wanna go again, and you're one in a million, so... Припев 3 (X3): Call yourself the Boshy now, cause no one else can take your crown. Call yourself the boshy now. Завершение: Call yourself the Boshy now. Интересные Факты * Музыка, которая играет во время боя это Megalith Stage из Ace Combat 4 для Playstation 2. * Во вступлении, Солгрин имеет не похожий на других персонажей дизайн, он выглядит более реалистично. * "De lækre kerneristede havregryn" с датского это переводиться как "Вкусно прожаренные овсяные хлопья" а "Spis dine OTA Solgryn. Hver morgen" переводиться как "Ешьте свой OTA Solgryn. Каждое утро". * Если игрок пропустит вступление в туже секунду, когда он появляется на арене, он умрёт, а Солгрин появится в середине экрана. * Если игрок обладает мастерством и знает все тонкости битвы, то он может снять жизни Солгрину до того, как он начнёт кидать хлопья овсянки. А если он играет на Лёгком режиме, то он снимет все жизни почти в самом начале боя. * Ближе к концу первой части битвы, во время последней телепортации в случайные места, Солгрин может телепортироваться прямо в середину платформы, это может застать игрока врасплох и убить его, или заставить уворачиваться, спрыгивая и запрыгивая обратно на платформу. * Если игрок после окончания первой части битвы не успеет взобраться выше, то платформа пропадёт, и игрок упадёт в огонь, тем самым умерев. * Камни, по которым нужно подниматься за Солгрином, могут убить игрока, если прикоснуться к их нижней стороне. Вероятно потому, что они имеют форму шипов. * Когда Solgryn умирает, он кричит: "Нееет!" Это специфическое "нет" является звуковым клипом Дарта Вейдера из фильма Star Wars III: Месть Ситхов, который в итоге стал интернет мемом. Missingno также использует этот звуковой клип, когда он умирает. * Солгрин также появляется в игре I Wanna Kill The Kamilia 2 как главный босс пятого мира. * В секретном мире justin.tv Солгрин является именем одного из пользователей, участвующих в переписке в чате. * Если вы победите Solgryn'а на сложности Средне или выше, он станет доступен вам в качестве игрового персонажа. * Solgryn как и Cheetahman являются самыми тяжелыми боссами в игре. Но большинство игроков считают Читамэна сложнее. * Solgryn и Missingno - единственные боссы которые не имеют пола. * Солгрин и Каппа являются единственными боссами, у которых нет собственных игр. * Существует небольшой баг, при котором во время подъёма по камням в конце первой стадии игрок получает возможность делать дополнительный прыжок снова и снова. * Если вы прошли игру на Лёгкой сложности, то вместо Call your self the Boshy now, будет звучать песня Lalalalalala, и игра скажет вам, что вы не стали Боши, а просто прошли игру на половину. Изображения Категория:Боссы